Slayer
by BatmanHungerGames
Summary: There is a new family member to the Batman family, what role do they take part in. How will Batman treat them compared to his usual family. What new plans will the Villains form to destroy Gotham? Batman has a partner and the JLA has a new problem, including with the partner. (Just read trust me it's a good way to spend time LOL)
1. Slayer Part 1: What happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, even though I wish I did... Plot line is mostly mine**

**Part I: The end of Slayer**

* * *

"Oh, Birdy Boy" said Slayer.  
"Nobody calls me that." Says robin aloud "_except one_" he thought.  
He turned around and saw her standing there. A smug look on her face, knowing he was going to lose even though it would be on purpose. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar face the one he had come to know with all the days of training and all the fights they had, had and especially the days off that Bruce had to go to work and the sidekicks were left to train or to relax their now aching muscles. But he had to stop thinking about it now all he could do was say something to explain the look to Harley.  
"So you're the new kid. Heard you ran into Knightwing".  
"So you're boy blunder. Wow no wonder they call you that flabby."  
Knowing she meant nothing by it and had remained in character comforted him. Even though to everyone else she was as bad as Harley, but smarter, that thought made him laugh.  
"Not flabby as much as buff."  
"Sure".  
"Enough blabbering take him out!" yelled Harley from a corner.  
"Shut it Harley unless you want me to leave you here. I could always do that just get the formula from bird boy here and be on my way. Mr. J wouldn't mind as long as you didn't upset him again."  
"Alright then you want this formula come and get it."  
"Oooooooo. I am sooooo scared." She said waving her arms.  
She shot at me first making me be on alert and jump. Then she rolled around the corner and in my path. I threw the first punch. Dodging it she went down and kicked at my legs. I jumped back and made a run for it, to the wall and over her head as she followed me. Jumping back to make room I landed on top of her.  
"You've gotten better." She whispered so quiet I could barely hear her.  
"Ha you're going down" I responded like she hadn't said anything.  
"You sure about that" She said rolling over and jumping off me, then shooting at me again.  
I jumped back and rolled out of the way and again she rolled into my path again. It felt like a cycle.  
"To predictable" She said.  
"Shit!"  
"Oooooooo. Bird Brains got a potty mouth maybe we should rinse it out with soap."  
"Would you both just get on with it" said Harley again from the corner.  
"I'm warning you Harley don't make me leave you here"  
She truly sounded annoyed at Harley. I couldn't blame her. She had to spend days with the Joker and Harley; I only had minutes. She dodged the kick I aimed at her head and pushed me down landing on top of me. I could see the look in her eyes. It was time. I struggled weekly underneath her while she rolled me over and tide my hands. To my surprise she put a small knife in my hand to cut the rope.  
"_That wasn't part of the plan_." I thought. "_I was supposed to be captured and taken to Joker by her to show loyalty_."  
She got up and freed Harley.  
"Alright now we get to kill the little birdy." Said Harley  
She locked eyes with me and I could tell she knew this would happen and that's why the plan was falling apart. She had told that to knight wing that is was all falling apart. ; That we had to act faster.  
I cut the rope just in time for her to aim at my heart. I jumped and she looked at me gaping.  
"Don't just stand there go after him!" shouted Harley  
She jumped up to the catwalk I was on right as I jumped out the window; she followed.  
"I'm so sorry" she whispered, "I never wanted to hurt you." Right next to me crouching out of sight.  
I threw a punch at her face, she looked surprised and then she realized what I was doing. I ran and jumped to the other rooftop. She stopped and stared as I heard Harley started yelling at her.

* * *

**Slayer's POV:**

I got a beep in my ear and I looked down at my wrist to see that dead shots tracker is on a rooftop to close for comfort. So, I radio robin on his earpiece and told him to head to the hide out and keep his head down; while Harley joined me.  
"So where's bird brain?" she asked  
"He ran off."  
"Does he have the formula?"  
"Ya, but that's not my problem." I said, Running to the other roof top and jumping down while she shouted obscenities at me.  
I ran to the dinner but right before I got there, there was another beep in my ear.  
"Joker here!" he yelled.  
I stopped  
"What's up funny man?" I asked using the nickname I came up with him.  
"Well, just letting you know not to worry that Robin got the formula, the formula for COKE with a little COKE _(the drug)_ in it. Hahaha." His laugh sounded strained and forced, I made a note to tell Batman that later.  
"Well then do I have the rest of the night off?"  
"Would you like to dance first?"  
"What?!" I asked  
"I'm at the policeman's ball would you like to join me?"  
"Only if I get the first dance" I responded laughing.  
"First, you have to pick up a few things. The new ninth precinct is using new technology and I would like to borrow it."  
"ahh ok"  
"Pick up the specs on it and meet me in the ballroom."  
"I'll be there in an hour"  
"Don't be late" he warned and signed off with a laugh.  
I ran to the dinner just south of the ninth precinct where I hid a transporter for emergencies.  
When I walk into the main room of the headquarters Robin looked at me. Fear in his eyes but disbelief on his face.  
"What the Hell was that?" he yelled.  
"I know, I know, it's bad, but I will have your back. I will always have your back." I told him.  
He sighed then looked at me; I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He never really showed his feelings but the pressure of this night had him all screwed up.  
I walked out of the dinner 5 minutes later and sprinted to the ninth precinct. I was about five feet from the precinct when I heard another beep in my ear.  
"You there yet?" he asked snarkily  
"Just got here" I responded  
"Well good now inside they have a bunch of of specs and I want, but let's cause some chaos while we're at it."  
"Like what?" I asked  
"How about you release clay face and destroy the mainframe."  
"Sounds like fun"  
He signed off with another laugh, and it still sounded forced. I entered the precinct passing two guards that had fallen asleep but the next two spotted me. I grabbed one with my Taser wire, causing him to pass out, and shot the other. I ran down into the basement where six guards were standing around clay face.  
"What do you think you're doing down here?" asked the man apparently in charge.  
"Freeing the beast." I said as I pulled my pistols and shot them all, "Clay face if you wait a second I'll get you free but I have something to do first."  
He roared as I ran into the main frame hub just down the hall. I accessed the mainframe and downloaded everything on it to a flash drive. As I walked out with the information I threw a sticky bomb at the console and blew it up. Running down the hall I could still hear Clay Face roaring. I accessed the terminal that controlled his cage and turned it off.  
It was easier considering I had already exploded through the other firewalls, literally.  
I was heading towards the Hotel and decided to stop by my Headquarters.  
Knightwing greeted me as I walked in and Robin just stared at me.  
"Here." I said  
"What's this?" Knightwing asked  
"The Ninth precincts hard drive."  
"Ummmm."  
"Don't ask."  
I ran out of the room five minutes later wishing I could stay longer. Knightwing had told me if this worked out then I could live in Wayne manor and go back to being a real hero.  
When I arrived at the Hotel a group of Joker goons were standing around waiting for me.  
"Boss is waiting for ya" Said one of them.  
I nodded my head and walked through the hotel. All the off duty cops were tied up and yelling at me that I would "Rue the day you set foot here!" I seriously think some of them were drunk.  
I heard Batman yell from the other room, "You'll never get away with this."  
"Oh, Contraire Batman I will as soon as I get my hands on my little present." Joker responded as I walked in, "Well looks like it's here!"  
Batman looked at me and just glared.  
"Look who decided to show up", said Harley clearly envious that he put an important task on my shoulders not hers.  
"Ya, about 45 to an hour early."  
"Shut up, you two!" yelled Joker, "Now give me my little present."  
"Not so Fast Joker!" yelled Knightwing running in; as he stopped I could hear a groan from the other room, clearly the goons who escorted me in.  
"Your still out numbered my winged friends." Said Joker seeing Knightwing, "Now Slayer if you ever want to live beyond tonight give me my present."  
"Why? I could just leave you here to the two vigilantes and be gone. I would never see you again. Or I could take you little present and beat the shit out of you with it for all the times you decided I needed a new bruise or scar." I responded angrily.  
"NO ONE THREATENS MY MR. J!" screamed Harley running towards me with her hammer. I jumped out of the way and pulled out my pistol, shaking my finger at her with my other hand. But she didn't listen instead she swung.  
"HARLEY, STOP IT OR ELSE!" Yelled Joker  
She stopped and just stared at him, noticing he was completely serious she returned to his side and just glared at me. "Now give me that flash drive."  
I handed the empty flash drive to him; I had grabbed it and emptied it at the headquarters earlier.  
"Hehehe! You two take care of our winged friends, while I get the surprise of a lifetime set up, hehehe!" yelled Joker with delight.  
"I call Batsy!" I yelled  
"Fine I'll take the bird" said Harley.  
Batman started for Joker but I couldn't let him, not yet at least. I jumped in his way and kicked at his head, dodging he grabbed my leg and pushed it down allowing me an opening at his face. Swinging my fist, I hit his nose but not hard enough for him to feel it, we kept at this for another minute or two. Finally I kicked at his face again, but this time instead of shoving it down he caught it.  
"Now" he whispered in my ear as he threw me to the Joker.  
In the air I contorted my body just in time so that I hit the Joker in his side with my feet.  
"Watch IT!" He screamed at me, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
"Say good night." I responded, kicking at his knee and crippling him as he got up. He looked pained, but fought back. He was no match for me, I knew all his fighting techniques all his dirty secrets. As Batman Joined us I backed off.  
"I'll help Knightwing" I whispered leaving Batman. Heading towards Knightwing Harley saw me.  
"YOU!" she yelled knocking over Knightwing with her hammer.  
"Me?" I responded, "What did I do?"  
Smirking I jumped over her head and behind her. Lowering myself to the ground I kicked her feet from underneath her. Falling, I shot her in the leg knocking her out for at least an hour.  
After finishing off Harley I looked over to notice Batman and Joker had made it to the roof. I followed and got up to the roof just in time to see them slip off. Sprinting, I caught Batman's hand just as he slipped off the edge. Feeling a jolt of electricity I noticed Joker was using a Taser on Batman. When Batman was finally up he grabbed Jokers other hand but he slipped. All the weight was put back on me and I was not ready.  
Joker pulled me down and we fell down for what felt like ages but was only seconds. I landed on my back completely unprepared. A sharp pain came from my side and crawled up to the base of my neck. My vision faded as I saw Batman swooped down to where I was laying.


	2. Slayer Part 21: Oh MY!

**I sadly do not own any characters but the plot line is mostly mine. Please enjoy and Review:**

* * *

**Slayers POV:**

My vision is blurry and all I can see are shapes. I can hear people walking around the place I'm in and I don't realize that I'm in the cave until I hear a few small squeaks from the ceiling. With my vision clearing I can see that Richard is sitting in a chair beside me reading a police report and Bruce is over by his computer. They were both still in costume and it made me wonder how long I had been out.

I groan as I try to sit up to look around and get a bearing of where I am in the cave. Richard looks up almost alarmed but puts a hand on my back to help me up.

"How long was I out?" I ask with a serious voice not straining it at all.

"About a day or... close to two," replies Richard a look of worry in his eyes, "You had fallen at least six stories before you hit the balcony." All I can do in response is grab my head and groan a little.

"Here, Ms. Catherine take these pills," Alfred hands me two pills, "It will make the pain subside."

I take the pills and nod at him in response; I swallow the pills dry only seeing there is a glass of water beside my bed too late. I grab the water and chug half of the cup down.

"Don't drink to fast or you'll either get sick or another headache." I hear Bruce's low voice from his computer.

"Yeah Because I'm not in enough pain already" I think stopping to look. "What time is it?" I ask.  
"About... Two thirty or so in the morning" says Richard casually looking at his watch.

"So why are you both here and not out beating up some thug or..." I trail off as Bruce glares at me, "OK, that doesn't work on me and why are you glaring?"

"Because you need to rest and not worry about Gotham," was his only response.

"Let me guess that's your job?" I ask glaring back. He nods his head and looks back at his computer. That's when I truly take in my surroundings: I am wearing my Slayer costume and there is dried blood all over the back of it. I am on the main platform of the cave where the medical area and his computer are. Richard is still looking at me with a worried look and Alfred is a stoic as Bruce but I can almost... almost... see a small smile on his face.

I smile at him and Richard trying to comfort at least Richard, and get up. My legs feel like jello and I stumble only once. I walk right over to the computer to see that Bruce is using the Watchtower Satellite to spy on Joker's circus.  
"Get changed and then were heading up" commands Bruce from his chair. I can see he is studying the layout very carefully and trying to see what the heck is going on.

"Why?" I ask and he turns around in his chair giving me not the horrid Bat-glare but the death glare which he found out it works better on me that anything else.

"Because there is a founders meeting today, and you are going to be in the shadows as always." His voice is cold and almost scary when he states this. It makes me squirm a little and change into my other costume that I use on a regular basis. My blue and black costume designed after Richards: Knightwing costume. My Slayer costume, now covered in blood, was orange but now it looked a little redder.  
I walk out of the closet, which we all use to change, and I move over to Richard who is still looking at me worried. I looked around for Bruce before I reach up and hug him close to me.

"I'm fine relax" I whisper in his ear, but he doesn't instead I hear him almost whine in my ear.

"You have been knocked out for two days and you fell nearly six stories, you need rest."

"I have been resting for two days" is all I could get out before I had to release him; Bruce had just walked in ready to go in his suit.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head and jogged over to get on to the transport pad.

"J'onn bring us up" commands Batman looking at the ceiling.  
I smile at Richard before the beams of light hit me. I feel like someone is pulling me in every direction but it doesn't hurt.  
When we land I immediately initiate my camouflage and hide in the shadows of the room following Batman and not being seen, heard, or felt (like if someone bumped into me).

"She is a menace and not what we need to be dealing with!" I hear Wonder Woman yell from inside the conference room as Batman and I slip in.  
Batman sits in one of the chairs and I remain in the shadows.

"But she has saved our own multiple times" Superman defends.

"She must be dealt with, right Flash?" asked Wonder Woman fuming at the ears.

"I dun no, the last time we saw her, well on our monitors at least, she had save Batman from the Joker" replied Flash still skeptical of everything.

"I believe there is good in everyone" stated Superman randomly.  
Batman held up his hand and everyone stopped talking to look at him, "Why don't we let her have a say in what you think will be best for her," as he says this he turns in his chair to look at me and nod to tell me to come out of the shadows.  
Everyone but Batman and J'onn gasped, I didn't have a mask on like Batman and my hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. I swear to them I probably looked like Salomon Grundy on a good day. As I think these things and image of me pops into my head and I know it's from J'onn. I almost laugh out loud, until I see Wonder Woman's face.

"WHAT!" is all she can scream before Batman puts up his hand again and introduces me.

"Guys this is my partner Slayer, she has been working with Joker under cover for me for about 3 years now. I would not be here if it were not for her on many occasions," I blushed as he spoke knowing full well that everyone was still staring at me, and Flash was checking me out,

"Since she was here on the day we found this League I want her to be able to speak at these meetings especially when they are about how we should stop her. Even though there is no need, she has done a great duty in the name of Justice."

"She KILLED people Batman!" were the only words I could here before Flash zoomed over to me and put his arm around my shoulder and Green Arrow and Dinah walked in.

"I didn't kill any one Wonder Woman they are all in the hospital," I state and on the monitor a picture of half the guys I shot in hospital beds pops up.

"Sooooo, how's crime fighting, let me know if you wanna partner up some time" the Flash looked at me in a seductive manner.

"I'm here to work, sorry Barry," I responded while everyone just stared at me and I was so happy Green Arrow was there.

"Oh…. My…. I never thought I would see you again, so that's why you needed instructions on how to shoot," Green Arrow smiled at me, "So, what mission are we dealing with?" I almost laughed at the look on Dinah's face until she saw me and started smiling too.

"Joker" I responded and he looked at me confused.

"Well," I started and started at Wonder Woman daring her to interrupt me as I walked over to a monitor, "The last few weeks I have been undercover with Joker and Harley trying to learn their big plan they have in store coming soon. From what I could tell he needed the Gotham City's new technology that they got from Wayne Enterprises and technology from Lex Corp. I assume Lex Luthor is in on the plan but I cannot be completely sure."

"So then go gather the information," says Wonder Woman completely annoyed, "Why would you not come here with complete information?"

I ignore her and continue, "The other night Joker had me download the Ninth Precincts Hard Drive to get some plans, and I gave him and empty flash drive to keep him from getting the information."  
As I finish to take a breath Batman starts to talk, "I looked through the hard drive and cannot see anything he needs although we have been keeping a close eye on him and everything else."  
I stare at him contemplating when I realize what he might have missed but I would know what it's for in an instance. "Were there plans for umm a Ummmm….. Container type object?" I ask trying to find the right words.

He nods his head in confusion and I can feel all the color drain from my face and body, I feel cold and I can't move. When they all see this they all look questioningly at me and it's all I can do not to break down and scream at Batman to move his ass and find joker.

"Because that container can stand the pressure of a release into space but when it hits the right altitude it will explode and spread whatever is inside it over the city and beyond" I state and I feel numb, "Joker is going to make multiple of these and explode either his laughing gas or with the help of Scare Crow his fear gas, but the worst combination would be both."

* * *

**Please respond so I know what to do with the next piece!**


End file.
